Blue Moon
by IPreferVerticallyChallenged
Summary: What if Bella didn't learn about Jake being a werewolf and he stayed away? Would she find another mythical being to comfort her? Eventual ExB.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I can't be your friend anymore Bella," Jake states, his eyes are cold and cruel. They belong to the new Jacob. Sam's Jacob.

"B-b-but why not?" I feel tears forming in my eyes as my lips begin to tremble.

"Oh, Bella," Jake sighs and for a moment I see my Jacob behind his hard mask.

"It's a secret," He sighs again and heads back in the direction of Sam.

"Fine, be that way!" I practically scream at him before turning and running to my truck.

I feel the tears I was so desperately trying to hold in run down my cheeks as I pull off and speed away, not caring that I'm going 55 and the speed limit is 35.

_It's been too long since I've heard_ his_ voice,_ I think to myself._ Maybe, if I go to the meadow…_

And so I head off in the direction _he_ took me only months before.

_I will find it _I think to myself as I head off into the woods in the general direction of the meadow, feeling slightly better already at the prospect of hearing _his_ voice.

After about 15 minuets I'm completely lost. "Did we go over that bolder or around that slope?" I mutter to myself. "Hmmm…eeny, meany, miny, moe… over the boulder it is."

I grab on to a tree branch and slowly make my way over. "Come on, you can do it," I encourage myself. "And…I did it!" I say, right before crashing down.

I hear a loud snap and look down to see if I landed on some sticks, only to find my leg at an odd angle.

"Shit," I mumble. I try to pick myself up, but a searing pain shoots up my leg and I collapse back on to the ground.

For the second time today I feel tears fill my eyes. "God kill me now," I sob "_He _left, Jake doesn't want to be my friend, and I'm alone in the middle of the forest with no cell phone and a broken leg… things just can't get any worse!"

So, of course, when I finish this little speech of mine, it starts to rain.

I curl up into a ball wondering if I even want to be found. If I am, I'll just go back home and be completely miserable. At least here I can die in peace.

An immeasurable amount of time later I hear the bushes behind me rustling. I spin around as quickly as I can, but I don't see any thing.

"H-hello?" I say nervously.

"Hello," a male voice says, and I feel an icy hand on my shoulder.

**AN: This is my first fanfic, and I'm not sure if it's any good or not. I'd like at least one good review before I update again. If I don't get one, I'll just assume my story stinks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm SO happy I got a good review already! (Thanks Kaitlin)**

**Last chapter I forgot to put up a disclaimer so here it is I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

Chapter Two

"_Hello," a male voice says, and I feel an icy hand on my shoulder._

I spin around quickly and see a boy about my age wearing the strangest out fit I've ever seen. His clothes are ancient with small rips here and there.

The faint light of the crescent moon shines down through the trees and on to the ground, yet it is still hard to see.

I use my arms to pull myself a little further from the strange boy but cannot get very far before the pain in my leg returns.

The strange boy takes another step forward which brings him right to the brightest spot in the brightest spot in the area and I hear myself gasp aloud. He is fairly tall with black hair and blue eyes, he is extremely handsome, even more so then the Cullens, but that's not why I gasped. I was shocked because I can faintly see the trees behind him through his head.

"W-wh-what are you?" I ask trembling slightly.

"You really can see me, then?" he asks.

I nod my head. "W- wh-"

"I'm a ghost," he says simply. "Oh!" I say just before I faint.

My head pounds and my leg burns as I struggle to remember wha- "The dead boy!" I shout sitting up as if I've been electrocuted and turning my head trying to find him.

"You're not going to faint again are you?" the dead boy asks, stepping out from behind a tree.

I shake my head frantically. "I-I don't think so," I say.

"Well, that's a step in the right direction," he chuckles softly before extending a transparent hand. "I'm Jeff Parker… and you?"

I'm Bella Swan," I say, shaking his hand. It feels like ice. _Even colder then _he_ was._ I think to myself.

"I've got some questions for you," we say at the exact same time.

"You go first," I tell him, interested in what kind of questions he would ask me.

"Have you ever seen any ghosts besides me?" Jeff asks.

"No," I say, "You're the first."

"Hmph," he makes a face, clearly disappointed.

"What?" I ask him.

"Well," he sighs, "I haven't seen another ghost either. I'm starting to think that I'm the only one."

"But then, where is everybody else who already died?"

"I don't know… maybe Heaven."

"Well, why aren't _you _in Heaven then?" I ask generally confused.

"I don't know," he sighs and rubs his temples, clearly annoyed, so I take my questions in a different direction.

"Earlier you said 'you really can see me' what did you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said. Most people can't see me," as Jeff says this, I notice his face go blank and his eyes fill with sorrow.

"You've been all alone? Without any friends?" I ask knowing all to well what if feels like to be alone.

He turns his head away, not looking at me anymore. "I don't need you pity," he says.

"No Jeff, I didn't mean…what I meant was… I don't have any friends either."

"Sure, of _course_ you don't. NO one wants to be friends with a pretty girl like you," Jeff says, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you think I'm alone in the middle of the forest crying?" I ask him.

"Um…good point," he says.

He stares at me expectantly for a moment. "Um… what?" I ask.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me why you were alone and crying in the middle of the forest?" for the first time since I've met him he actually seams happy and I don't want to spoil it, but I'm afraid talking about it will make me hurt more.

"The only friend I had left decided he'd rather be in Sam's gang then spend time with me," I sigh hoping that will be enough for him.

"Why was he your only friend?" he asks genuinely concerned.

"It's a very long story," I say, unwilling to tell it.

"I've got nothing but time," he says, "Sometimes talking about it helps."

"Fine," I sigh and I begin my tale. I tell Jeff of _him_ and how I thought _he _loved me too. I talked about _his _cold behavior after my birthday party and how I got lost trying to find him. About Jake and his promise and how he broke it.

"Edward and Jake are horrible," Jeff says.

"It's not their fault they got tired of me."

"They both had to have known what it would do to you, and yet they left anyways. Why would you want to be around people like that?" he accuses

"I don't know. I guess they made me feel safe," I say, looking away.

"How could a vampire make you feel safe? I know I'd be scared."

"He was really nice," I say.

"Yeah, and because of him and Jake, you're alone in the woods without any friends," he points out.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me. God forbid I be happy for a single moment."

"I'll be your friend," he whispers.

"R-really?" I ask, not daring to believe it.

"Of course silly. You're the only person who can see me; it's either this or sit around this forest counting leaves."

"Wow! Is that what you spend all your time doing? I can see how that would get boring."

"So, friends?" he asks.

"Of course," I say, truly happy for the first time since Jake started avoiding me.

"So… any ideas on how to get me out of the woods?" I ask.

"I might be able to pick you up," he says, "I can move things when there are no humans around, but you can see me and no one else can, so maybe I'll be able to move things even with you around."

"Only one way to find out," I say.

**AN: I wanted to end this chapter with a cliffhanger too, but I really couldn't think of one. Same as last time I want at least one review for this chapter too. I hate it when I read stories and the authors want 5 or 10 reviews before they update, but I don't think one should be so hard.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Three

"_I might be able to pick you up," he says._

"_Only one way to find out." I say._

After about an hour of stumbling along using Jeff's shoulder for a support I finally get up the courage to ask him a very important question, "Jeff, do you know what day of the week it is?"

"Um… I think it's Monday, why?"

"Oh, Charlie is going to _kill_ me," I moan.

"Why?" Jeff asks, ever curious.

"I've been in the woods for about 32 hours!" I exclaim, "He'll have been worried and then I'll get back and then I'll be grounded for weeks!"

"Well, look on the bright side," Jeff says (he's been in a much better mood since I agreed to be his friend), "I can go up in you room without Charlie even knowing and we can spend time together the whole time you're grounded."

"Yeah, I guess," despite myself, I feel a smile playing on my lips, "That doesn't sound too bad after all."

"How much longer before we get there?" I ask.

"About 5 minutes, I think," he says.

"Prepare yourself; I'm not sure how Charlie will react." I say as I start to recognize the woods behind our house."

"Um… Bella?" Jeff says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I won't be able to support your weight in front of people. How will you make it from the edge of the woods to your house?"

"Um… can you find me a stick to support my weight?" I plead.

(He goes off to find a stick, a few minutes later he comes back)

"Will this do?" he asks, holding out a long, thick, strait stick.

"Perfect, thanks," I say.

I slowly move my weight off of him and on to the stick.

"I think this'll work," I say. I take a step forward and fall. "Shit!"

"So… what's plan B?" Jeff asks.

I smirk, "It's not that hard to figure out," I say.

"Dad!" I yell.

Charlie comes running out of the house.

"Bella! I've been so worried about you! Where have you been?" he says very quickly.

"I got in a fight with Jake and decided to go for a walk, but I fell down and broke my leg. I limped my way back using this stick for a support, but I tripped and fell again."

"Oh thank God you're all right," he says. I watch as his relief changes to anger.

"You just went off on your own in the woods with those bears loose without telling anyone?!?" he thunders.

"Yeah Dad, I'm really sorry. I won't do it again."

"You better believe you won't!" Charlie yells. I've never seen him so angry before.

"I guess you weren't kidding about your Dad's reaction," Jeff says.

"School, work, home, that's it!" Charlie yells. Then as an after thought, "You can go over to Jake's of Angela's once a week, but absolutely NO woods."

"Um… Dad? Can you take me to the doctor to get a look at my leg?" I ask.

"Oh, sure Bells, I forgot. Give me one minute. I'm gonna go get the cruzer."

"This is really awesome!" Jeff exclaims.

"It's great that I'm stuck in my room?" I ask puzzled.

"Of curse silly," he says, "This means we get to spend a whole bunch of time together!"

"You're right!" I exclaim.

**(No ones POV)**

A few minutes later Charlie pulls around the cruzer and helps Bella in. They get to the hospital and Bella's leg is indeed broken and she has to get a cast.

**Several hours later in Bella's POV**

"I'm getting really tired Dad, can I go to bed?" I ask, looking at the clock. It's only four in the afternoon, but after being in the woods and going to the doctor I'm extremely tired.

"Sure honey," he says. After that first bout of yelling he was done, and I'm glad I got off so easy.

As I go up the stairs, Jeff follows as he has been all afternoon. I go to my room and close the door behind Jeff.

"That wasn't _too_ bad," Jeff says, "You're dad could have exploded. You got off pretty easily."

"Yeah, I did. I'm usually not so lucky," I say.

"Now what are we going to do?" Jeff asks.

"Um… I really do need some sleep, do you sleep? Anyways, there's not much to do while I'm sleeping. What do you _want_ to do?" I ask.

"I want to go spy on Sam's gang! I want to see why Jake left," he says.

"Really? I'd like to know what's going on too. Can you wake me up when you find out?" I ask, right before I fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

**AN: I want to do the next chapter in Jeff's POV. What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Four

**Jeff's POV**

"I want to go spy on Sam's gang! I want to see why Jake left," I say.

"Really? I'd like to know what's going on too. Can you wake me up when you find out?" She asks, right before falling asleep.

_Wow! She must have really been sleepy_ I think as I float out of Bella's room. As I head towards the road, I pick up speed. One of the only things I really enjoy about being a ghost is flying. I can go pretty fast, there's no way to get an exact measurement, but I'm pretty sure I go about 100 miles per hour.

At speeds like that, I'm at La Push in no time, but now I have to find Jacob. I wish I'd asked Bella for an address, but it really shouldn't be too hard. All I've got to do is find the house with an Indian in a wheelchair.

It only takes about 15 minutes before I find it. It wasn't too hard seeing as I can walk through walls and all.

As luck would have it Jacob is home, and all I had to do is wait until he goes to see Sam.

It only takes an hour before he gets a phone call from Sam about some pack meeting and I follow silently as he leaves the house and walks into the forest. He walks behind a tree and starts undressing.

_OH MY GOD! THIS GUY IS CRAZY! _I think, but I watch, interested in what will happen next. He starts to shake and shiver and I wonder if he's cold, but then something even crazier then a guy walking around in the woods naked happens. His skin seems to explode and he turns into this giant wolf thing and starts running.

For a moment, all I can do is gape after him, but then curiosity gets the better of me, and I start to follow.

He runs incredibly fast, and I'm flying nearly at full speed to keep up with him. After a few minutes he stops in front of a house and changes back into a human. There are some clothes on the porch for him, and he puts them on before entering the house.

Inside, there are several other men, just as large as Jake is. From Bella's description, I'm think that they're Sam's gang.

"Jake, the pack and I have discussed this, and we think it's best if you don't tell Bella," said the largest of them. I'm pretty sure it's Sam.

"But Sam, I tried to stay away from her and she nearly died in the woods. I'm really hurting her," Jacob says.

"I know this is hard on you, but we've got to think of what's best for the pack. I'm sorry Jake," Sam says.

_Wow, _I think to myself, _all this pain Jake caused wasn't his fault. It was all a misunderstanding. I wonder if Edward… no he just fell out of love with her right? Anyways, I've got to go tell Bella about Jake._

And with that I fly back towards Bella.

AN: It isn't a very long update, but it's all that I have for now. All I need is one little review and I'll write another one.

PS Kaitlin I'll try to get Edward in there soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Five

**Bella's POV**

"_Really? I'd like to know what's going on too. Can you wake me up when you find out?" I ask, right before I fall into a deep dreamless sleep._

"Bella, wake up!" I hear an exited voice in my ear, "I found out about Jake!"

"What?" I yelp sitting up quickly.

"You're never going to believe it Bella!" Jeff says.

"You seem to be forgetting that my first boyfriend was a vampire and I'm speaking to a ghost. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to handle it."

"Jake and the rest of Sam's gang are all werewolves!" Jeff shouts bouncing up and down "Isn't this cool?"

"A-are you sure?" I ask, thinking of sweet, fun-loving Jacob._ He can't possibly be a werewolf can he? _I think to myself.

"Positive. I saw him change myself. It was really scary, but kind of cool," Jeff says.

"Wait!" I shout, "What about all those campers who went missing who were eaten by the giant wolf things? Jake couldn't possibly be involved with the ones hurting him, could he?"

"Um…I'm not quite sure. Maybe you should go over and ask him," Jeff suggests.

"Well what if it's true," I ask, "I don't want to get eaten."

"I don't think Jake will hurt you Bella. You're his friend."

"He made it very clear the last time that I saw him that he didn't consider me a friend anymore, Jeff," I sigh and turn away, sad for the friend I have lost.

"He still wants to be your friend, Bella. I heard him talking to Sam about it. He wanted to tell you about him and the Pack but Sam won't allow it. He got really sad, Bella. I'm positive that he wouldn't hurt you."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, Bella. Tomorrow you should go over to his house and see if he's the one that's hurting people," as Jeff says this I hear a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong, Jeff?" I ask.

"Well… even if he isn't the one hurting people… you'll still be my friend, right?" he asks.

"Of course, Jeff. See you in the morning," and with that, I fall back asleep with a new hope of getting my friend back.

AN: This chapter was even shorter. So sad. I'll try to make it longer next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Six

"_Of course, Jeff. See you in the morning," and with that, I fall back asleep with a new hope of getting my friend back._

"See you Ang," I call back to Angela as I head out towards school parking lot.

"Yeah, I'll see you around," she says.

"Now is it time to go to Jake's house?" Jeff asks.

"I guess. So, you are coming with me, right?" I whisper, trying to keep my voice down so people don't see me talking to thin air.

"Of course, silly," he says, "I wouldn't miss this for the world. I want to see if Jake was the one hurting them people or not,"

"All right," I say as I get into my car and head off towards La Push

I was really excited about going to see Jake again, so I went a little faster than usual. It only took about ten minutes to get down to La Push, but even with Jeff talking the whole way, it was the longest ten minutes of my life.

"You ready?" I ask Jeff as we pull up to Jake's house.

"Of course. I'm really excited," he says.

"All right. Come on," I say as I get out of the car.

I slowly walk up to the door, and knock on the front. After a minute or so Billy comes to answer the door.

"Is Jake home?" I ask, hoping that he is.

"Yeah, but he's taking a nap right now," Billy says.

"When he wakes up could you tell him I need to talk to him and I'll be on the cliffs?" I ask.

"Sure," Billy says, but he looks very reluctant.

_He doesn't want me to see Jacob_ I realize _Like that's going to stop me_

"Thank you Billy!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster.

"What a mean old man" Jeff says, and I giggle.

"What's so funny?" Billy asks.

"Oh, nothing. I'll just be on the cliffs. Please tell Jake," and with that I walked away.

"Do you think he'll actually tell Jake for you?" Jeff asks.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't, then at least I'll have tried."

"If he doesn't then I'm going to just have to spy on Jake," he says, "I really want to know."

As it turns out Billy did tell Jake. After about 45 minutes of talking with Jeff, Jake comes down to where I'm sitting on the cliffs.

"What do you want to talk about Bella? I already told you I can't be around you and I can't tell you why," as he says this I see pain behind his eyes. Jeff was right! Jake does still want to be my friend.

"You're a werewolf," I say looking at his face to see how he'll react.

I'm not disappointed. His face turns this funny purple color and he starts babbling. "Wh-…huh…how did you know?"

"Well… you see… Um… I sent a ghost to spy on you," I blurt.

"What!?" he sputters.

"I sent a ghost to spy on you." I say, looking down.

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Jake says.

"So says the werewolf," I mutter.

"Well-" he starts.

"What?" I ask.

"Remember those Quileute Legends I told you about?" he asks.

"Um… yes. Why?" I ask, curious.

"There is this one legend… about ghosts," he shrugs, "The story goes that ghosts were our allies once against an army of cold ones. In return for their services, the pack leader at the time helped the ghosts cross over to paradise. Supposedly ghosts aren't held down to earth anymore, but I don't believe it. No one in the pack but the elders believe it. So tell me, how did you really find out my secret?"

"You didn't believe in werewolves two months ago either." I point out.

"You're completely serious?" Jake asks skeptically.

"Yes!" I say.

"Sure," he says rolling his eyes and grinning. If he wasn't making me so angry, I'd be happy to see the real smile from him.

"The legend said werewolves are supposed to be able to see ghosts when we're in wolf form. I'll go change and come back… assuming it's here?" Jake makes it a question.

I turn back and look at Jeff. He's practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"If he can see me, I might get a new friend!" he shouts.

"He's here," I say

"All right. Be right back," Jake says, rolling his eyes again. He's really starting to get on my nerves.

After a minute a big wolf comes out of the trees behind the cliff I'm sitting on.

"Can you see me?" Jeff asks loudly, jumping in front of him.

With a loud yelp, Jake takes back off into the woods. After a minute he comes back in human form.

"You were telling the truth!" he exclaims.

"Duh."

"Um… sorry for doubting you," he says.

"Ask him about the murders," Jeff says, "my curiosity is killing me."

I was so happy to see Jake that I nearly forgot.

"Jake… I've got a very important question, and I suppose it's a little rude, but I have to know. Are you or your pack killing those missing campers?" I ask, fingers shaking slightly.

For a moment he looks shocked and then… "Yeah, so what?"

"What?!" I gasp.

"Well, we were hungry," he says without a trace of a smile.

"B-but you can't I mean-"

"Just joking Bella," he says laughing.

"That is not funny Jacob Black!" I screech, punching him.

"I'm sorry Bella, I couldn't resist. And how could you think I would kill all those people? Don't you know me better than that?" he asks, looking hurt.

"Well I had to ask, Jake. If you're not killing them, then who is?" I ask.

"This red headed leech is giving us trouble. For some reason she keeps attacking us. Don't worry about it though. We'll get her," he says.

"Victoria," I say, before I pass out.

I wake up in a pair of ice cold arms. "Edward?" I mumble before opening my eyes. Holding me up is Jeff.

"I thought you said you weren't going to faint anymore," he says, his face mock serious.

I wriggle out of his arms. "Yeah whatever," I say. _What a great comeback _I think sarcastically.

"I thought you couldn't hold me up around people," I say, pointing at Jake.

"He isn't exactly normal," Jeff points out.

"I guess not," I say.

"You better not be saying bad things about me," Jake says, with a smile on his face.

"No…well kind of. Me and Jeff were just discussing how strange you are."

"Um… Bella?" Why'd you faint?" Jake asks.

"The red-haired vampire, Victoria, is trying to kill me," I say.

"That's what she's after?" Jake asks, his eyes wide, "That's… AWESOME! Well… not the part about the vampire wanting to eat you, but about knowing what she wants. We can keep you safe down here in La Push… but, we have to get Sam's approval first… Let's go see him," He says, dragging me along with him," The pack should be at Emily's by now."

After a few minutes we reach Jake's Rabbit.

"Come on, Bella!" Jake says.

"Wait for Jeff," I tell him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he was here… sorry," he says.

"That's ok," says Jeff, even though Jake can't hear him.

"I've got to tell the pack about Jeff too, they're never gonna believe it," Jake says

**AN: Several things. 1****st**** This Chapter was all my thoughts instead of the shortened version I put all my other chapters in. Which one do you like better?**

**2****nd**** This chapter was long. Be happy with it. And 3****rd**** is a message for Kaitlin. The next chapter is the pack's reaction, the chapter after will have Alice and, maybe if I feel like it, Edward. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Seven

"_I've got to tell the pack about Jeff too, they're never gonna believe it," Jake says_

After a few minutes of driving, we show up at a cozy little house.

"Are we here?" I ask.

"Yep, time to go see Sam," says Jake

"L-let's go," I say, nervous, though I'm not sure why.

Jake gets out of the car and I follow him up to the door. He doesn't even knock, he just walks right in, pulling me after him.

"Sam?" Jake calls

"Back here!" a voice from the kitchen says.

Jake and I walk into the kitchen, Jeff trailing along behind us.

"Jake! What is she doing here?" Sam shouts, "I Thought I told you to stay away from her."

"Sam, she knocked on my door and said 'guess what, I know you're a werewolf,' I mean, what was I supposed to do?"

"Well how did she find out?" Sam asks, turning towards me.

"O.K. short version is like this," I say, "Sad, walk, lost, found ghost, sent him to spy on Jake."

"What?" Embry says, "Ghosts?"

"Yeah. Hey, Jeff," I say turning towards him, "Could you move something or um… do something cool?"

"Sure!" he says, grinning.

He walks over to the counter, picks up a pen, and throws it at Embry. Embry freaks out and screams. Imagine a four-year-old girl at a haunted house, and you'll get what Embry sounded like.

Everyone but Jake and me were freaked out too, then all of a sudden, Jake starts laughing at them.

After everyone calms down, Jake starts telling Sam the rest of the news.

"Anyways, the reason I came down here is because Bella knows why the red-headed leech won't leave."

"Oh yeah, what?" asks a guy I've never actually talked to, I'm pretty sure his name is Paul.

"Yeah, Edward," cringe, "he killed Victoria's mate because he was trying to kill me, so now she hates me and wants to kill me."

"I was telling Bell that I think she'll be safest in La Push where we can keep an eye on her."

"Yes, that's probably for the best," Sam says.

"Jake just wants to be with his _girlfriend_," says Embry.

"I'm not his girlfriend," I mutter. I can feel my face turn bright red.

"All the same, I think it's best if she stays here. Is that alright with you Bell?" Sam asks.

"Sure!" I say, " I'll get to spend more time with Jake."

I go down to La Push a lot, but Jake isn't always there. They still haven't caught Victoria yet, so Jake's on Patrol a lot, but that's okay because I've got Jeff to talk to. Take right now for instance. I'm playing in the ocean with Jeff.

"Hey Jeff?" I ask.

"What?"

"If we jump off a cliff, can you make sure I don't drown.

ALICE'S POV

Jasper and I were sitting on our bed. "Are you sure she'll be alright on her own?" I ask him.

"Of, course she will, it will be alright," Jazz says, trying to comfort me.

"You really think so?" I ask.

"Yes," he says right before I have a vision.

_Bella is standing on a cliff looking out onto the ocean. "Alright, I'm going to do it," she says, jumping. Then, she falls down into the foaming water._

"Jasper!" I shout, "Bella jumped off of a cliff."

**AN: Not quite as long as I would have liked, but that's all there is for now. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Also, I've started a new story, and I would love it if you would read it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Eight

"_Jasper!" I shout, "Bella jumped off of a cliff."_

_**ALICE'S POV. FIVE WEEKS EARLIER**_

"Please, please, please, Alice. Tell me," Emmett says for the millionth time.

"No, Emmett. I promised Edward I wouldn't look at Bella's future," I tell him.

"But Alice, I just want to know if she's alright. You can tell me that much can't you? Please, please, please.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you? I-"and then I'm swept away into a vision.

_Bella is sitting out side on a cliff talking to thin air._

"_I'm not sure if he's ever going to show up," she says._

_After a pause she says, "Well, it's not as if we can't have fun without him, and Sam might have sent him on patrol for the afternoon. Come on, Jeff; let's just go to the movies without him."_

"What'd you see? Was it about Bella?" Emmett asks, bouncing up and down.

"Carlisle!" I shout.

In a flash he is down to the living room, followed by the rest of the family.

"What is it Alice?" he asks.

"It's Bella. I've just had a vision. She was sitting and talking to thin air! I don't think she's doing to well without us," I shout hysterically, "We need to go back and help her or something!"

"Calm down Alice. It will be alright," says Jasper, pulling me on his lap and trying to sooth me.

"How can it be alright? Bella's gone crazy and it's all our fault," I sob.

"Alice, I've had a lot of practice dealing with the human psyche and human emotions. I think it would be best if we just left her alone, only for a month or two, and then if she still isn't better by then, we should go back," he says, rubbing slow circles on my back, "If we go back now, we might cause more hurt then healing."

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" I ask.

"Of course," he assures me.

Over the next few weeks, I keep an eye on Bella, and to be honest her behavior scares me. Whenever she's not at school, she is always either talking to thin air, or I can't see her at all.

After four weeks, I'm frantic.

"Jasper, Bella is still talking to nothing and I'm afraid for her. Don't you think we should go back now?" I ask.

"Just wait another week or two Alice. If she doesn't stop by then, then I'll go back with you," he says.

"Alright, Jazz," I say.

The week passes and yet she still keeps talking to nothing, and disappearing from my visions.

It's been five weeks since my first vision of Bella and Jasper and I are sitting on our bed. "Are you sure she'll be alright on her own?" I ask him.

"Of, course she will, it will be alright," Jazz says, trying to comfort me.

"You really think so?" I ask.

"Yes," he says right before I have a vision.

_Bella is standing on a cliff looking out onto the ocean. "Alright, I'm going to do it," she says, jumping. Then, she falls down into the foaming water._

"Jasper!" I shout, "Bella jumped off of a cliff."

"What?" he asks.

"Bella, she jumped off of a cliff. It's all my fault. I knew that she was upset and I wasn't there for her. Oh, Jazz what am I gonna do? She was my best friend," I sob into his chest.

"Alice it wasn't your fault. If it is anyone's then it is mine. I'm the one who told you guys not to go after her. I'm so sorry Alice. I thought she'd be okay," he says, voice filled with sorrow.

"Jazzy it's not your fault. Bella always had a strange mind. No one could predict anything she would've done," I tell him.

After a few moments of me dry-sobbing into his chest Jasper says something.

"What Jasper? I didn't hear you," I say, pulling myself off of his chest for a moment.

"I said are you sure your vision has already come true?" he asks, "If not, then you could stop it from happening, and if it has then you can comfort Charlie."

"Well what are we waiting for?" I ask, "Let's me, you, and Emmett go down and see if she's alright."

Jasper orders three plane tickets to Washington and I go tell Emmett to get ready for the trip.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry. Go pack your stuff," I tell Emmett after I explain my vision.

After about a half hour we are on the plane and on our way to Forks.

**AN: I got two reviews for the last chapter so I put this one up earlier than I would have. WRITE MORE REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: This chapter is long. Be happy about it.**

Chapter Nine

_After about a half hour we are on the plane and on our way to Forks._

**BELLA'S POV**

"Are you sure you can catch me?" I ask.

"Of course, Bella. How many times do I have to tell you?" Jeff asks.

"Um… at least once more," I say, just to annoy him.

"Bella, I'll catch you," he says.

"Alright I'm going to do it," I tell him. And with that I run and jump off the cliff into the waves below.

The fall is amazing. Adrenaline fills my system and I feel happy and alive, while my stomach fills up with butterflies. 

The crash is not so amazing. The waves pound and crash against me, but after a moment I feel strong cold arms drag me back to shore.

"Did you like it?" Jeff asks, "Do you want to do it again?"

"I didn't like landing in the water, but the fall made up for it. I don't want to do it again today, but I would love to on some day when the water isn't as rough," I tell him.

"Alright," he says.

After a minute Jake runs down to the beach.

"Are you alright Bella? I saw you jump and I was so afraid and-" Jake babbles.

"I'm fine, Jake. Jeff came with and helped me out. I'm fine," I tell him, "But could I take a shower at your house? I'm all covered in salt water."

"Oh, yeah, sure Bells," he says.

He walks me up to his house, and I take a quick shower and through on a spare change of clothes I left here.

"I've got to get Home, Jake. Charlie will be home in about an hour and I want to make him a good supper," I call.

"Bye, Bells," says Jake coming out of his room to give me a hug good bye.

"See you tomorrow, Jake," I say before leaving.

"Hey, Jeff. Where are you?" I shout.

"Over here," he says, and I find him by the truck.

"It's time to go home now. I'm going to make Charlie an early dinner," I tell him.

"You can go to your room early and we can talk to each other," Jeff says excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Sure, Jeff," I reply as I get in my truck and speed home.

As soon as I got home, I noticed something. There was a strange car in the driveway. _Isn't that Carlisle's car? _I wonder _Am I going Crazy?_

"Hey, Jeff, do you see a car in the driveway?" I ask, to make sure I'm not seeing things.

"Yeah, why?" he asks.

"I'm pretty sure that, that is the Cullen's car," I say.

"Well now you've got me curious. Hurry up and get your seatbelt off and let's go see who it is," he says, much like an impatient six-year-old.

So, together we go to door and open it up.

"Hello?" I ask.

Instantly I am hit with a large blurry thing.

"Bella you're alright! Alice had a vision you'd jumped off a cliff we were so afraid that you killed yourself! I'm so glad you're alive!" says Emmett so quickly I can barely understand.

"Um… I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was just cliff diving how could you think that of me?" I ask. I look around the room. Alice and Jasper are there too.

"Did you all come back to Forks?" I ask, dreading, yet hoping that Ed- that _he_ was here.

"Well, you talk to thin air as if there is a person there. Who knows what you would do? It's just us and how did you manage to survive that jump? I thought you couldn't swim that well," Alice says, all with one breath.

"I'm not crazy," I say indignantly.

"You talk to air and call it Jeff," says Alice.

I turn to Jeff. "A little proof would be nice," I say to him.

He goes up and kicks Alice in the shins. "Don't call Bella crazy," he says angrily.

"Ouch," says Alice, "Something kicked me."

"See, I told you," I say, "I'm not crazy. I'm just friends with a ghost."

"A ghost?" asks Alice, "The vampires leave so you become friends with a ghost?"

"And a werewolf," I say, grinning.

"Ghosts, werewolves, and cliff diving. You haven't been able to cope with us leaving at all have you?" Alice accuses. 

"I think I've been coping pretty well under the given circumstances," I say, "I probably would have befriended them even if you hadn't left. I've always been odd like that. Did I ever tell you my first and only childhood friend was a witch?"

"Are you serious?" asks Emmett with wide eyes.

"Yep. I told you I was strange," I say shrugging.

"Well, we were just coming down to check on you. We'd better get going now," says Alice.

"No! Don't leave, you just got here," I beg.

"Yeah, Alice. We just got here," says Emmett, begging with me.

"Fine, we can stay, but a week is the most we can stay here. If Edward found out we were here, he'd be really mad," says Alice.

That makes me feel a little bit better. She's not in such a hurry to leave because she doesn't like me, but because she's afraid of Edward.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I don't see what everyone is so worked up about. Bella was just a little human, and if she's dead then Edward can come home. The family hasn't been the same without him. Everyone is always so sad.

**Ring ring ring **goes the phone. **Ring ring ring**

"Hello," I say.

"Hello Rosalie, it's me, Edward. How are things going down there?" Edward asks, in a melancholy voice.

"Oh, pretty boring. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper went down to Forks, and Carlisle and Esme are on a tour of Europe," I say.

"WHAT?" Edward shouts, "WHY ARE THEY IN FORKS?"

"Oh, Bella was going to jump off a cliff, they went to go try and stop her if she isn't already dead yet," I explain.

"Why didn't you tell me that to begin with? I've got to get down there!" and he hangs up the phone.

_How rude. He hung up on me _I think.And then I sit back down and watch _America's Next Top Model._

**AN: I hope you're happy. That was long, and Edward is finally coming into the picture. If I don't update tonight then I won't be able to until next weekend. Don't get mad at me. My parent's have split custody and only Dad has a computer. PS: If you liked Rosalie in the book and I make her seem horrible then too bad. I don't like her.**


	10. Chapter 10

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

Chapter Ten

_"Why didn't you tell me that to begin with? I need to get down there," Edward says before hanging up on me._

**BELLA'S POV**

"Alice, can you stay over?" I ask.

"I don't know, Bella," she says, "If Edward ever found out about this, I'd be in serious trouble."

"He won't find out. Please, stay?" I beg, "I missed you."

"Alright. I missed you too, Bella," she says hugging me, "Well, if I'm already here then I guess I can do your hair and make up, then we can dress you up in something nice and maybe go shopping and-"

"Alice, calm down," I tell her, amused at how excited she got, "Please, don't take me shopping." 

"Fine, but I still get to do your hair and make up, right?" she pleads.

"If you insist," I say sighing as she leads me to the bathroom to torture me with lipsticks and eye shadow.

**JAKE'S POV**

Tonight is my night to patrol Forks, so at nine o'clock I head for the door.

"Dad, I'm going on patrol!" I shout. 

"Bye, son, be safe!" he shouts back. 

When I get outside, I shed my clothes and change. As soon as the change is complete, I'm off and running towards Forks. I run pretty fast, and it doesn't take too long before I'm at there.

_I'll go check out Bella's house real quick before I patrol the border, _I think to myself. But about half-way there I pick up on a blood-sucker's scent.

I take off as fast as I can, following the scent. My heart fills with dread as it leads toward Bella's house. I change back to human form, and quickly throw on my pants, running into the house.

"Bella, are you alright?" I yell, "I smell a leech's scent all over your house! We have to get you out of here quickly!"

I hear a giggling and Bella comes down the stairs. She has her hair up in some twisty thing and has this gorgeous blue shirt on. She looks like a goddess.

"Stop laughing, Bella. It's not funny. I'm completely serious. There is a vampire in the area! We have to get you out of here!" I shout. Why doesn't she understand that I'm not joking?

"Hey, Alice? Can you come here for a minute?" Bella calls, leaving me confused.

A few seconds later the smell becomes worse and a blood-sucker shows up at the top of the stairs.

"Ick. He smells bad. You really need to pick better friends," says the leech. 

_Yuck, one of the Cullens. At least Bella isn't in any danger. _I think.

"You don't exactly smell that great either, leech," I retort, "Bella, why is she here? When is she leaving?" 

"Jake, that's really rude," says Bella, slapping me, "She's welcome here any time, but unfortunately she can only stay for a week."

"Are the rest of them here?" I ask, hoping they're not.

"Um...there's Emmett, the really big one, and there is Jasper, the blond one who can change people's emotions."

"Ugh! I don't know how you can stand to be around them. If you still come down to La Push tomorrow, make sure to take a shower first," I say.

**EDWARD'S POV**

My Plane arrives at 11:00 and I run out of the Seattle Airport as fast as physically possible. 

It doesn't take to long before I get to Forks, and I run to Bella's house as fast as I can _Please don't let her be dead please don't let her be dead_ I chant in my mind hoping that God will listen to me even if I am a vampire. _Don't let her be dead. Please, Please, Please, don't let her be dead._

I get to her house quickly, and burst threw the door. I rush up the stairs and see Alice rummaging around in Bella's closet, throwing shirts and slacks out every now and then.

"Edward?" asks Bella, before she faints.

**AN: This isn't very long, but I'm tired and had the flu just a few days ago so too bad. I wouldn't have updated at all, but I got so many reviews. With both of my stories added together and all chapters, I've reached 30 of them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Eleven

_"Edward?" asks Bella, before she faints._

**BELLA'S POV**

I am aware of a pounding in my head. _I saw Edward. That probably means I either went completely crazy, or I died. More likely, it was a hallucination I had after hitting my head on something. Alice probably isn't here either. All I can do is pray that Jeff at least was real. I couldn't have imagined _that _could I? I mean, I'm not _that _creative. _I open my eyes to see if I'm in a hospital room only to see Edward right in front of me.

"Um...Hello, Bella," he says, fidgeting.

"Oh, great. It's finally happened. I've gone completely insane! What am I gonna tell Charlie? He's going to be so upset! Poor, poor Charlie," I feel myself babbling, "and poor, poor me. I've gone crazy! This sucks! I was trying so hard and-"

"Bella! Calm down! You're not crazy. I called to talk to my dear sister only to find that she was down in Forks. I heard you tried to kill yourself! What were you thinking? You promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid Bella!" says my angel. Well, I suppose he's not mine anymore.

Looking at him I'm filled with sadness. _How could he not love me? Well, I know how. He's perfect, and I'm so plain, but I thought he really cared for me. What did I do to drive him away?_

"I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was cliff diving with a ghost. Notice I'm fine. He caught me. I'm safe. I don't know why you care anyway," I mutter walking down the stairs, anything to get away from the pain of remembering what once was.

"Bella...I...Wait! What? Ghost?" He asks.

"Yeah. A ghost," I say.

"Bella...can I kick him to? He was mean. He left you all alone," says Jeff, looking murderously at Edward.

"If you must," I sigh and continue down the stairs.

"Ouch!" shouts Edward, "What happened?"

"Most likely Jeff is mad at you and kicked you," says Alice.

"Bella wait!" shouts Edward, running down the stairs, "I'm sorry I left you! I've been a mess without you. I've missed you so much! I only left so you could live a normal human life, but I can't stay away. Please, Bella take me back."

As he finishes his speech I feel anger boil threw me.

"What is this? Be mean to the little human day? Don't mess with my emotions Edward, and don't lie to me. What is this to you? A game to just see how many times you can hurt me? Go away Edward! Don't you ever come back!" I shout and run out to the forest.

"Bella wait!" says Edward pulling me to him.

"Don't touch me!" I hiss at him before pulling away and running away as fast as I can. He crumples and falls to the ground as if punched._ It's just acting_ I remind myself as I run away.

After about a half an hour, I collapse sobbing.

"Bella it's alright," says Jeff, coming up behind me, and patting my shoulder.

"No it's not," I sob, "I can't even think about him without falling to pieces, and he's toying with my emotions and I just don't know what to do."

"Well...I'm here for you," he says, holding me, "I'll be here for as long as you need me."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, talking to yourself now? Seriously?" says a voice that has stared in my nightmares for the past several months.

"Victoria!" I gasp spinning around.

"Yes. I've been trying to kill you for a while now, but your wolf friends have been making this hard for me. After it's done, I'm not sure what I'll do for fun," she says, "Oh, I know! How about I kill of all of your mutated mutts? That sounds like fun, doesn't it?" she asks, before she walks up slowly to kill me.

**AN: Cliff hanger. I won't update unless I get a review. So hurry up about it.**


	12. AN, but IMPORTANTwell kinda

I'm sorry, this is an **AN**, but I need to know if Jeff should stay on Earth or cross over.

I also need to know who you want to save Bella, Edward, Jake, or Jeff.

As soon as I can figure out how, the polls will be on my profile. If I can't figure it out, just PM me or review.


	13. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: Everything tied, except for Jake. No one voted for Jake. Does anybody but me like him? **

_"Victoria!" I gasp spinning around._

_"Yes. I've been trying to kill you for a while now, but your wolf friends have been making this hard for me. After it's done, I'm not sure what I'll do for fun," she says, "Oh, I know! How about I kill of all of your mutated mutts? That sounds like fun, doesn't it?" she asks, before she walks up slowly to kill me._

**Chapter Twelve**

**EDWARD'S POV**

_She didn't believe me! How can she believe the lie, but not the truth? Will she never speak to me again? How will I ever make it up to her? _I wonder before sinking to the ground as misery falls onto me.

"Edward!" Alice shrieks.

"Not now Alice. I need to think," I tell her wearily.

"Bella's in danger Edward! She's in the woods. Go to the meadow, and follow her scent south. Hurry!" she says.

**JEFF'S POV**

_Oh my goodness! This can't be happening._ I think as Victoria walks forward to kill Bella. There is quiet laughter behind the tree near Victoria which leads me to believe there is at least one more vampire.

"Don't worry," Victoria coons, "If you're a good little girl and don't run or scream, I'll kill you quickly."

Red spots dance before my eyes as I walk up to Victoria. _What gives her _ANY _right to just go and kill someone?_ My rage bubbles over and the red spots seem to surge and spill out of me. Tendrils of flame shoot out and bind Victoria as she screams in rage and pain.

A blur of purple speeds out from behind the tree and towards Bella, but a bronze blur slams into it. Then a purple-haired vampire is visible fighting Edward.

The red flame that was holding down Victoria envelopes her completely and expands to cover the purple-haired vampire.

"Are you alright?" Edward asks moving towards Bella, love in his eyes.

_It really was a misunderstanding. He loves her. What will Bella need me for now?_

All of a sudden there is a rustling in the bushes. Edward pulls Bella behind him and growls at the source of the noise.

"Bella are you alright?" asks Jake, stepping threw the bush, "The pack caught Victoria's scent. She might be around here! You've got to be extremely careful."

Then he catches sight of the still burning remains of the vampires. "Ugh. Cullen got her first? I wanted to do it." Jake pouts.

"Actually, Jeff did it," Bella says, looking at me, "How did you do it anyway? The fire just shot out of you and attacked her. It was scary, but you saved me!"

"I don't know," I say.

"I know," says Jake, "I asked the pack elders about ghost legends, and they said that the ghosts crossed over after all the ghosts killed the vampires that were attacking the pack. During the fight, the ghosts were all angry and their anger manifested in the form of fire. Afterwards, one of the ghosts realized that if you take a vampires ashes and spread it in holy water, it creates a portal to the other side that only ghosts can enter."

"Why would a ghost put a vampire's ashes in holy water anyway?" asks Bella.

"I don't know," says Jake, "Maybe he was trying to see if it would hurt the vampire's ashes like in the stories."

"I don't want to cross over," I tell Bella, "I want to stay with you, that is, if you want me to."

"Of course I want you around Jeff," she tells me, "You're my best friend, and besides, if you leave who's going to save me from vampires, or make me laugh, or take me cliff diving.?"

"Thanks, Bella," I say.

"No problem Jeff, let's go home," she says.

"Wait! Bella, please listen to me now," says Edward, "I really do love you! I'm sorry I went away. I just wanted you to have a happy human life. I'm sorry I made you sad. Please take me back, I won't ever leave you again."

"Edward I..."

**AN: Does this count as a cliff hanger? I think so. Anyway, REVIEW! I'm pretty sure there's only one chapter left. Two at most. I won't write another chap until I get a review. And the should Jeff cross over or not thing tied, so if I don't get a tiebreaker review or PM, then I'm just going to do whatever I feel like at the time.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Thirteen

_"Wait! Bella, please listen to me now," says Edward, "I really do love you! I'm sorry I went away. I just wanted you to have a happy human life. I'm sorry I made you sad. Please take me back, I won't ever leave you again."_

_"Edward I..."_

**BELLA'S POV**

"Edward I…did you really? Is the only reason you left because you wanted me to be happy? Edward, you must know by now that the only thing I really want is you. I can't be happy _without_ you, Edward. You were a little backwards," I tell him. _Please let him really care for me. Please don't let him be teasing me,_ I pray.

"Bella, I wouldn't have left if I didn't think it was best for you. I was miserable without you. I couldn't do anything but wallow in misery. I need you," he says, his words making me warm in the very pit of my stomach.

"Really?" I ask, hoping with every fiber of my being that it's the truth, "But then, if you were so miserable, why didn't you come back?"

"Bella, honey," he says, pulling me into his arms, "There is so much I can't give you. I can't be out with you in the sun, or give you children, I can't even age with you, and I refuse to take your soul so you don't age either. It's very selfish of me to be here."

"Edward, you can't do any of those things, but you give me happiness and love. I can't live without you. It would be selfish of you to stay if I wanted you gone, but I don't. I want you with me always. You aren't at all selfish," I say.

"Does that mean you'll take me back?" he asks, trailing kisses along my hairline.

"Of course," I say.

As soon as I've uttered the words Edward pulls me even closer, and kisses me sweetly on the lips. Not a hard kiss, like the one the night that Jasper attacked me, but a urgent one all the same.

"Ugh, gross," say Jake and Jeff.

"Stupid werewolf," says Edward, pulling away.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something," Jeff says, tugging on my shirt-sleeve, "Alone, please. It's important."

"I need to go you guys," I say to Jake and Edward, "Jeff wants to talk to me privately. I'll be right back," reluctantly I tear my gaze away from my angel and follow Jeff into the forest.

"I'm sorry about pulling you away from Edward, Bella," Jeff says, "But I really do need to talk to you about something important."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Now that you and Edward are back together, you won't need me around anymore. I've decided to cross over, Bella," he says.

"But Jeff! You'll still be welcome! Just because Edward and I got back together doesn't mean I won't want you around anymore, silly."

"Bella, please help me cross over," he says, pulling a small bag out of his pocket, "I filled a bag I found full of the vampires' ashes, and I don't think I'll be able to carry it all the way to a church. Please, Bella, won't you help me? I know where a church is, and this late at night it shouldn't be too hard. All you have to do is carry the ashes to the church for me, and then let me take them inside. I can find some holy-water in there. Please, Bella."

"But I'll miss you Jeff," I tell him.

"Well, I'll miss you too, Bella. But, one day we will see each other again."

"Alright, Jeff," I say, "I'll help you cross over."

--

It doesn't take us too long to find the church, and as soon as I see it I notice I am sad. I suppose it's natural though. Jeff has been a really good friend to me, and even if I'll see him after I die, I don't want him to go yet.

"Bye, Bella," he says, giving me a hug, "I'll miss you."

"**You and your stupid human-loving vampires killed my Vicky**," says a loud scary voice, "Now I will kill you."

A large vampire steps out of the darkness, his red eyes glinting in the moon-light. All of a sudden, he blurs and disappears, and I feel a burning pain on my throat.

**JEFF'S POV**

_Oh, my god! There is another one. How did Edward and I miss him_? My thoughts swirl fast and crazy as Bella lays on the forest floor whimpering, screaming, and crying out.

I'm so angry at that red-eyed freak, that those scary flames return and start attacking the vampire, so I turn my attention towards Bella.

The wound on Bella's throat doesn't look that bad. Definitely enough to cry over, but she shouldn't be in enough pain to be whimpering and screaming about fire.

_What does a vampire bite do to a person? _I wonder, _what do I do to treat it?_ As if answering my thoughts, Bella yells for Edward. _Oh, yeah. I should probably go get a vampire and have him treat it._

And with that I fly as fast as I can to get Edward.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella's mutt and I were having a staring match when I feel someone tugging on my arm, but no one is there.

"Ha! You looked away first," the dog says.

"Well I feel something pulling on my arm," I tell him.

"Knowing Bella, she probably fell into a hole and sent Jeff for help. We should probably hurry in case it's urgent.

--

The tugging didn't pull us to far and then it stops in front of a large Gothic-looking church.

All of a sudden, I smell a lot of blood. And not just any blood, but my angel's.

"Bella!" I shout running towards the smell of blood and there she is, writhing on the ground screaming.

"My poor, Bella," I say, stroking her hand.

"What happened?" asks, Bella's dumb dog.

"She was bitten and is becoming a vampire, Smart One," I say.

"No need for the sarcastic tone," he snaps, "It looks like you have this situation under control. I'm going to leave. It's starting to stink. If Bella isn't a crazy freak like the rest of you, and still wants to visit me, make sure she carries some of those car-air-freshener things, or whatever."

"Hopefully she won't want to visit _you_, but I'll make sure she gets the message just in case," I say, before laying down next to my angel, hoping she'll forgive me for not being there to save her.

**BELLA'S POV**

A burning fills my veins like no other, and time passes differently. It seems as if months have gone by, but I know that can't be right. Becoming a vampire only takes a few days.

_A vampire. Will Edward sill want me if I'm a vampire? _I wonder,_ Can I survive if he doesn't?...Probably not. Why isn't he here with me? Doesn't he want me?_

"Edward? Where are you?" I call, my voice ragged, even to my own ears.

I feel an icy hand move to my forehead, cooling me off.

"I'm here, love," he answers.

"I hurt," I tell him. His skin is making it a whole lot better, but I still don't feel very well.

"I know, Bella. It will be alright, don't worry," he tells me.

"Do you still love me?" I manage to sputter.

"Of course, Bella. I'll love you always," he says, pulling me onto his lap and cradling me like a child.

"Even if I'm gonna be a vampire?" I ask.

"Always," he tells me.

"How long has it been since I was bitten?" I ask.

"I think it's been about an hour," he replies.

"Ugh."


	15. Epilogue: Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Epilogue: Chapter Fourteen

"Good-bye, Bella," Jeff says.

I had just gotten back from a visit to Jake's when Jeff said it was time for him to move on. It's been a whole week after my change, and I'm surprised he didn't decide to leave sooner. I'd started to believe that he wasn't going to leave at all, but that just makes it harder to say good-bye now.

The church is closed at the moment, but Edward is really good at sneaking into places.

"Good-bye, Jeff. I'll miss you. Have fun in paradise. I'll see you eventually," If I wasn't a vampire, I'm pretty sure I'd be sobbing right now.

"Thanks for always being my friend, Bella," he says.

Then he walks towards the shimmering portal, stops and turns to face me. "I'll see you eventually," he says, grinning.

That having been said, Jeff steps through the portal, and into his new life.

Then, Edward and I leave the church together to begin _my_ new life by his side.

--

**AN: storie's all done. hope you liked it. if you didn't like it then too bad. even if there aren't going to be any more updates, please still review.**


End file.
